Механизмы цветовосприятия у приматов
Цветное зрение у приматов или механизмы цветовосприятия у приматов лучше всего исследованы на примере человека. Считается доказанным, что большинство людей — трихроматы, то есть имеют три типа цветорецепторов-колбочек. Последние исследования в области физиологии зрительной системы животного мира показывают, что у остальных приматов зрительное восприятие незначительно отличается от восприятия цвета человеком (см. Цветное зрение у человека). __TOC__ Следует заметить, что у части людей, вследствие определённой мутации, возник дополнительный зрительный пигмент, с несколько иным строением и иной спектральной чувствительностью. У таких людей (а пока известно, что эта мутация передаётся только женщинам) зрение четырёхкомпонентно, то есть они несколько лучше различают оттенки различных цветов. Введение [[Файл:Tricromaticay color+.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Фиг.1.Трихроматизм. После повторных исследований в 2009 году работы фоторецепторов на живой сетчатке глаза бабуина в своих выводах по теме:Функциональная нейроанатомия сетчатки, Кафедра офтальмологии, Моран глазной центр, Университет штата Юта; Кафедра офтальмологии, доктор Роберт Э. Марк сформулировал принцип трихроматизма — в цветном зрении в условиях дневного освещения работают колбочки RGB (красные, зелёные, синие), (палочки серо-голубые, работают при слабом и ночном освещении и цвета не воспринимают). ]]thumb|250px|Рис.3. Основные, базисные спектры цветов ([[Основные цвета|RGB) ответа колбочками — трёхкомпонентной системы. Это оппонентно выделяемые самые яркие основные лучи [[LMS (цветное зрение)|'S,М.,L']] (синие, зелёные, красные) колбочками с длинами волн спектра, данными в нанометрах]]Оптические изображения, создающиеся глазами животных, состоят из элементов, характеристики которых обусловлены различиями светимости и уровней отражения предметных точек объектов окружающей среды и свойствами самой зрительной системы. Схема (см. рис. 1в), относящаяся к сетчатке глаза у всех позвоночных животных создает представление этих изображений, производимыми фоторецепторами сигналы, пропорциональные контрасту светимости в каждой точке оптического изображения и определенном как различие между светимостью в той точке и средней светимости в области вокруг неё, приведенного к средней светимости. Это по сути форма сжатия сигнала, известного как оппонентная обработка сигнала, что достигнуто через окружающую центр систему менее ярких, других сигналов, относящихся к сетчатке глаза ячеек нервного узла — экстерорецепторов (рис. 1в). Эффективность данного явления обеспечена тем, что вычитание окруженного сигнала от сигнала центра минимизирует сигнал светимости, позволяя тем самым использовать диапазон яркости нейрона, чтобы представить местные изменения в светимости предметной точки на фокальной поверхности сетчатки. Большинство дневных позвоночных животных воспринимают видимую часть электромагнитного спектра в диапазоне длин волн между ~400 и ~650 нм. Естественные объекты этот диапазон длин волн не отражают их в равной пропорции, и таким образом свет в различных пунктах поперек изображения может измениться по спектральному составу так же как и интенсивность (не равномерно). Откуда, спектральное содержание естественных изображений является богатым источником информации о естественной окружающей среды обитания. Спектр чисто земных изображений может быть в виде двух основных компонентов: * Один компонент — представляет цветной контраст между короткими и средними длинами длин волн спектра; * Второй компонент — цветной контраст между средними и длинными частями длины волны спектра. Для примата, чтобы извлечь и использовать эту информацию, требуется: * 1) Должна быть соответственно выбрана видимая часть соответствующей области длины волны; * 2) Морфология (схема) сетчатки глаза должна, приспосабливаться, воспринять спектральную информацию и быть эффективно переданной в мозг. Животные, приматы, визуальные системы которых отвечают этим требованиям, наделены способностью цветного зрения. thumb|250px|Рис. S. Распределение экстерорецепторов в сетчатке бабуина . Синие колбочки в периферийной зоне ямки фовея с углом охвата 7-8 градусов были распределены регулярно, красные и зеленые колбочки были распределены беспорядочно всюду. Плотность распределения зелёных колбочек больше, чем красных, больше чем синих Например, у приматов фронтальные съёмки живой сетчатки глаза показали наличие трёх колбочек [[LMS (цветное зрение)|'S,М.,L']] (RGB), что является необходимым условием цветного зрения. Данная работа впервые проделана доктором Р.Е.Марком и его лабораторией. (См. Ретиномоторная реакция фоторецепторов, Труды доктора Р.Е.Марка и его лаборатории). :Наши визуальные системы извлечения сотен цветов проходят через действия только трёх типов колбочковых фоторецепторов (сине-, зелено - и красно-чувствительные колбочки), которые расположены, как датчик лист в задней части сетчатки глаза. Гарри Сперлинг и Роберт Марк первыми получили изображение хроматического массива колбочек.http://prometheus.med.utah.edu/~marclab/marclab_09_outreach-vision.html Большинство млекопитающих имеет два пигмента колбочки. Один пигмент максимально чувствительный к коротковолновым длинам волн видимого (синего) спектра и второй — максимально чувствительный к длинам волн в пределах середины (зеленого/желтого) спектра. Первый пигмент вообще упоминается как пигмент колбочки S''' , второй — как пигмент колбочки '''М (см. рис.3). Пигменты очевидно изменялись и отклонялись от общего наследственного пигмента ~500 миллионов лет назад. Пик чувствительности этих пигментов отличается на ~100 нм, но из-за ограниченной степени видимого спектра, эти два пункта выборки существовали, чтобы извлечь спектральную информацию из истинных естественных изображений. Находящаяся в сетчатке глаза животных схема использования этих сигналов от двух типов колбочек, чтобы создать разность, даёт сигнал, пропорциональный спектральному контрасту по S-M или синей-желтой оси в дополнение к сигналу, пропорциональному контрасту (яркости) светимости в изображении. Таким образом оптический нерв большинства млекопитающих включает цветной информационный канал в дополнение к каналу светимости. Исключения среди «дихроматов» (dichromacy) редки. Много морских млекопитающих и несколько ночных грызунов, плотоядные животные, и приматы во вторую очередь потеряли пигмент колбочки S''' и стали «монохроматами» (monochromats) ГР Jacobs, Neitz М., Deegan JF, и Neitz J. Trichromatic окрашивают видение в Новых Мировых обезьянах. Природа 382: 156вЂ "158, 1996. Medline Neitz М. и Neitz J. Молекулярная генетика цветного видения и цветных дефектов видения. Арч Офталмол 118: 691вЂ "700, 2000. FullВ Текст Много дневных приматов, с другой стороны, приобрели третий пигмент колбочки, пигмент колбочки '''L, который является максимально чувствительным к более длинным видимым (красным) длинам волны. Кроме того, относящаяся к сетчатке глаза схема в этих приматах, создает L-M (красно-зеленый) информационный канал в их оптических нервах в дополнение к синему-желтому S-M в dichromats; S-(М. + L) в трихроматизм (цветное зрение) и каналах светимости, найденных в других млекопитающих. thumb|100px|left|Майкл Х.Роу, Нейробиология Приведенный обзор профессора, доктора философии, Университета Калифорнии, Прибрежной полосы Нейробиология Майкла Х. Роу, выдвинет на первый план недавнее продвижение понимания трех аспектов видения цвета trichromatic у приматов (2002г): * 1) поведенческое значение trichromacy, * 2) развитие и генетика фотопигментов, * 3) относящиеся к сетчатке глаза кругообороты, которые создают красно-зеленые и синие-желтые цветные каналы в зрительном нерве http://physiologyonline.physiology.org/content/17/3/93.full thumb|250px|Рис. 10. Впервые (2006) получены цветные снимки колбочек и палочек цыплёнка при флюоресцентной микроскопии на поперечных срезах живой сетчатки глаза и доказан принцип четырехроматизма (RGBV) (красный, зелёный, синий, фиолетовый) (См. [[Цветное зрение у птиц).]]thumb|250px|Рис.3a. Интервалы между фоторецепторами сетчатки цыплёнка в блоках, образующих мозаику сетчатки В последние годы в развитие и подтверждении на практике этих соображений, на базе гистологического исследования (например, см. Цветное зрение у птиц), на основании проведенной флюоресцентной микроскопии колбочек и палочек сетчатки глаза, получены уникальные данные исследований 2006—2009 на поперечных срезах живой сетчатки в цвете и стерео.Goldsmith, Timothy H. (July 2006). «What birds see» (PDF). Scientific American: 69‒75. http://www.csulb.edu/labs/bcl/elab/avian%20vision_intro.pdfWassle H, Puller C, Muller F, Haverkamp S (2009) Cone contacts, mosaics, and territories of bipolar cells in the mouse retina. J Neurosci 29: 106—117. thumb|center|650px|Фиг.1 Структура сетчатки глаза (у приматов) впервые получена в лаборатории доктора Марка в 1966 году и повторно на живых клетках в 2009 году. На фиг.1 получены три вида колбочек S,M,L (синие, зелёные, красные), участвующие в дневном зрении. (Доказан принцип трихроматизма цветного зрения).http://prometheus.med.utah.edu/~marclab/Marc_Duanes_FNAR_20080815_layout.pdf В итоге доказано, что цветное зрение основано на работе экстерорецепторов колбочек, распределённых в виде мозаики блоков («ячеек») с разным количеством колбочек, которые воспринимают основные монохроматические лучи спектра света предметной точки. В зависимости от наличия в каждой колбочке разновидностей оптического пигмента и мозаики сетчатки (разновидностей блоков]). Например, у птиц мозаика сетчатки состоит из блоков, содержащих систему колбочек «четырехроматик» (четыре колбочки), у человека — трихроматизм (цветное зрение) (три колбочки). (см. рис.3а,6). То есть в каждом блоке мозаики сетчатки могут содержаться по три, четыре, пять и т. д. колбочек, воспринимающих специализировано лучи на базе RGB. Также в свете последних данных в области трёхкомпонентной схемы оппонентного принципа цветного зрения и универсальности в работе фотопигментов опсина в зрительной систекме — колбочках, палочках (способность структурно меняться в зависиости от воздействия вида монохроматических лучей и участвовать в трансдукции биосигналов), атакже в области обоняния http://galactic.org.ua/W-Bronnicov/Teoria-2-2.htm то сейчас теория «трихроматик» становиться доминирующей, всё больше согласующейся с проводимыми исследованиями (см. Зрительные пигменты фоторецепторов сетчатки глаза,Теория оппонентного цветного зрения, Теория трёхкомпонентного цветного зрения, Ретиномоторная реакция фоторецепторов, Труды доктора Р.Е.Марка и его лаборатории). Поведенческое значение примата трихроматика Большинство приматов — плодоядные (fruːdʒʉvɔr /frugivorous — плотоядность) в какой то мере обитают в условиях, когда доступны фрукты и которые составляют 90 % диеты. Приматы «Старого Света» (catarrhine) и нового мира (platyrrhine) (рассмотренные в Касательно Реган до н.э, Jullio C, Simmen B, Vienot F, Чарльз-Dominique P, и Mollon JD. Фрукты, листва и развитие примата окрашивают видение. Фил Транс Р Soc Lond B Biol Наука 356: 229вЂ "283, 2001. FullВ Текст ). Листья обычные и другая листва типично едятся, когда фруктов недостаточно. Фрукты, съеденные приматами отличаются от съеденных другими животными в наличии желтой, оранжевой, или красной окраски, и это привело к выводу, что пигменты колбочки L и приматы trichromacy развиты как адаптация к тому, чтобы обнаружить фрукты на фоне зеленой листвы. Эта гипотеза получила значительную поддержку за прошлое десятилетие. Хотя это было сначала продвинуто, чтобы составлять происхождение trichromacy в приматах Старого Света, и их общность была недавно расширена, и включила одну новую мировую разновидность — howler обезьяна Реган до н.э, Jullio C, Simmen B, Vienot F, Чарльз-Dominique P, и Mollon JD. Фрукты, листва и развитие примата окрашивают видение. Фил Транс Р Soc Lond B Biol Наука 356: 229вЂ "283, 2001. FullВ Текст Обезьяны Howler — единственные разновидности приматов Нового Света, у которых была пока соблюдена форма trichromacy, подобная замеченному у приматов Старого Света. Это одновременно присутствует во всех видах разновидностей, и спектральная чувствительность, и генетическое основание L и М. пигментов колбочки подобно колбочкам приматов Старого Света (см. ниже). Реган и др Реган до н.э, Jullio C, Simmen B, Vienot F, Чарльз-Dominique P, и Mollon JD. Фрукты, листва и развитие примата окрашивают видение. Фил Транс Р Soc Lond B Biol Наука 356: 229вЂ "283, 2001. FullВ Текст исследовали спектральный коэффициент отражения фруктов, съеденных howler обезьянами в их естественной среде обитания и в сделанном сообщении говорится, что то, что касается приматов Старого Света, спектральные свойства их L и М. пигментов колбочек хорошо удовлетворяют тому, чтобы позволить обнаружить эти фрукты на фоне спектрально шумной зеленой листвы. Альтернативная гипотеза о том, что потребление листа, а не потребление фруктов — основной фактор в поддержании trichromacy, что также получил поддержку в недавней бумаге Dominy и Лукасом Dominy NJ and Lucas PW. Ecological importance of trichromatic vision in primates. Nature 410: 363‒366, 2001.Medline Они измерили спектральный коэффициент отражения фруктов и листьев, которые употребляли четыре разновидности Старого Света с различным определенным диетическим предпочтением едят их в естественных средах обитания. Они в то время использовали простые вычисления, чтобы оценить discriminability привилегированных фруктов и листьев в обозначениях их цвета. Они сообщают, что фрукты, съеденные всеми четырьмя разновидностями, могли различаться от второстепенной листвы не только по красно-зеленой цветной оси но также и по синей-желтой цветной оси так же как простой оси светимости. Таким образом, хотя trichromacy может обеспечить немного преимущества в форме дополнительного сигнала, это не условие для того, чтобы отличить предподчитаемые фрукты от листвы. Напротив, они нашли, что молодые листья, которые немного более красны в цвете, нежели зрелые листья, могли различаться от зрелых листьев по красно-зеленой цветной оси. Значение этого цветового различия среди листьев состоит в том, что младшие листья имеют более высокий белок, их удовлетворяют и они менее жестки, чем зрелые листья, делая младшие листья более высоко качественным объектом пищи. Приматы Старого Света должны положиться на лист foraging в течение периодов, когда фрукты недоступны, и это очевидно также верно для howler обезьян. В свете этого, Dominy и Лукас утверждают, что лист foraging, а не фрукты foraging, является критическим фактором в поддержании trichromacy в приматах. Только дальнейшие тесты могут определить, оказывается ли лист foraging предметом гипотезы. Исследование или оптовая замена фруктов foraging — гипотеза. В любом случае, foraging поведение приматов trichromatic выделяется как редкий пример естественно происходящего процесса, относящегося к поведению млекопитающих, для которых могут быть идентифицированы некоторые из нервных, а так же генетических основоположений. Развитие и генетика фотопигментов Недавняя работа очень очистила наше понимание в плане генетического обоснования примата trichromacy Nathans J. Развитие и физиология человеческого цветного видения: понимания от молекулярных генетических исследований визуальных пигментов. Нейрон 24: 299вЂ "312, 1999. НаукиMedline Реган до н.э, Jullio C, Simmen B, Vienot F, Чарльз-Dominique P, и Mollon JD. Фрукты, листва и развитие примата окрашивают видение. Фил Транс Р Soc Lond B Biol Наука 356: 229вЂ "283, 2001. FullВ Текст Все живущие приматы, кажется, имеют автосомальный ген, который производит пигмент ячейки S и ген X-linked, который производит пигмент с пиковой чувствительностью (в своей среде обитания) в длинных длинах волны (пигмент M/L). приматы, которые испытывают недостаток в пигменте ячейки S (см. выше) являются такими, потому что автосомальный ген не выражен. Таким образом вероятно, что самые ранние приматы были двуцветны, как большинство других млекопитающих. Приматы старого мира После расхождения происхождений старых и новых мировых приматов, ген пигмента M/L был дублирован в приматах Старого Света, приводя к двум копиям гена на единственной хромосоме X. Полагается, что во время этого дублирования, эти два гена произвели идентичные пигменты, отклоняясь впоследствии, чтобы произвести отличный М. и фотопигменты колбочки L. Кроме людей, окончание trichromacy в приматах Старого Света, как полагают, является однородным в том смысле, что те же самые разновидности трёх фотопигментов присутствуют во всех разновидностях колбочек. Одними из самых замечательных полученных данных, появившиеся от недавней работы — это не однородность человеческого цветного зрения Neitz M and Neitz J. Molecular genetics of color vision and color vision defects. Arch Ophthalmol 118: 691‒700, 2000.Full Text У человека гены фотопигмента L и М. расположены рядом друг с другом (см. рис.3) на хромосоме X и на 98 % идентичны, и в итоге создаются гибридные или фантастические гены. Они производят небольшое количество различных разнообразных фотопигментов. Диморфизмы аминокислот, которые являются способными к созданию существенных спектральных изменений, могут произойти в семи различных положениях вперед в цепи с 300 аминокислотами, включающими (opsin) опсины (версия Миг) — компонент пигментов (который производят гены X-linked). Пиковая спектральная чувствительность L и М. фотопигментов отделена ~30-ю нанометрами, и большинство этого разделения происходит из-за замен аминокислоты в двух из этих семи положений (положения 277 и 285); замены в любом из других пяти положений производят меньшие спектральные изменения в пределах каждого класса фотопигмента. Эти диморфизмы аминокислоты в людях — то же самое, как аналогично изменениям аминокислот, которые лежат в основе полиморфного цветного зрения у новых мировых приматов (см. ниже). Наш взгляд двух форм аномального trichromacy, protanomaly (уменьшенная чувствительность к длинным длинам волны) и deuteranomaly (уменьшенная чувствительность к средним длинам волны), также значительно изменился. Классическое представление было таким, что protanomalous и deuteranomalous люди перенесли от уменьшенной или нарушенной функции L или М. фотопигментов соответственно. Новое свидетельство говорит, однако, что protanomalous trichromats пропускает ген пигмента L и вместо этого имеют гены пигмента на Два М., которые производят пигменты с заменами аминокислоты, которые не достаточны, чтобы поддержать нормальный trichromacy. Точно так же deuteranomalous trichromats имеют два гена пигмента L, которые производят немного различные пигменты. Эти люди не пропускают М. ген пигмента, однако; это присутствует, но по непонятным причинам это не выражено. Новые мировые приматы Самые новые мировые приматы испытывают недостаток во втором гене пигмента X-linked, но их единственный ген M/L полиморфен совместно с целыми пятью различными аллелями в некоторых разновидностях, производя пигменты с различной спектральной чувствительностью. Таким образом потенциал для trichromacy существует у женщин этих разновидностей (с различными аллелями на каждой хромосоме X), и поведенческие тесты белков в обезьянах указывают, что этот потенциал понят приблизительно в двух третях женского населения. О полиморфизме гена пигмента M/L также недавно сообщили в множестве прочеловекообразных обезьян, увеличивая возможность того, что это, возможно, присутствовало у предков всех приматов. Единственное известное исключение в этой полиморфной форме trichromacy в новых мировых приматах (исключая монохроматические разновидности, в которых не выражен пигмент конуса S) происходит в howler обезьянах. Эти животные имеют два гена пигмента X-linked, производя отличный М. и пигменты колбочки L, которые дают им униформу trichromacy подобный как у приматов Старого Света. Однако, случай дублирования, который произвел дополнительный ген, произошел независимо в этой разновидности и как думают, является более свежим, чем дублирование, которое произошло в приматах Старого Света. Кроме того, в отличие от ситуации в приматах Старого Света, это дублирование, как полагают, привело к двум различным аллелям полиморфного гена M/L, помещаемого в каждую хромосому X, создавая непосредственный потенциал для униформы trichromacy и в мужчинах и в женщинах. Схема и цветные каналы зрительного нервного ствола сетчатки thumb|200px|left|Рис. М. Схема прохождения зрительных биосигналов с оппонентным отбором базовых сигналов [[RGB, отправкой их в мозг, где формируется наше ощущение цвета.]]thumb|left|200px|Рис. 1в; Яркость, контрастность [[сигналов в ганглиозных клетках сетчатки ipRGC являются следствием center-surround организации их рецептивных полей http://physiologyonline.physiology.org/content/17/3/93.full]][[Файл:Opponentniy otbor sine-joltogo spektra+.jpg|left|thumb|200px|Фиг. 2;Схема ячеек S, используемая для создания сине-жёлтого сигнала колбочками на базе оппонентности выделения яркого центрального сигнала на фоне окружающих, менее ярких http://physiologyonline.physiology.org/content/17/3/93.full]][[Файл:onoff.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Рис. O/F. Center-surround — организация рецептивных полей (центр объемного антагонизма, который относится к антагонистическим взаимодействиям между центральной и тыловых регионах рецептивных полей клетки фоторецепторов в сетчатке глаза.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Center_surround_antagonism]] Это — цветной процесс противника, когда человеческая зрительная система интерпретирует информацию о цвете, обрабатывая сигналы колбочек и палочек в антагонистической манере. Три типа колбочек (L''' — «длинноволновых» (красный цвет), '''М. — «средневолновых» (зелёный цвет) и S''' — «коротковолновых» (синий цвет), где цвета оппонентно отбираются по наибольшей яркости светимости фотопигментов колбочек) имеют некоторое наложение в длинах волны света, на который они отвечают, что таким образом это более эффективно для зрительной системы выбрать и зафиксировать различия между ответами всех колбочек, а не каждого типа индивидуального ответа колбочки (аддитивный синтез цвета). Данные процессы проходят в сетчатке глаза с последующей их обработкой в зрительных отделах коры головного мозга. Было признано в течение более, чем столетия, что человеческая визуальная система кодирует цвета в форме красно-зеленого противника и синих-желтых сигналов противника, что было почти половина столетия. И это было с моента регистрации таких цветных сигналов противника в сетчатке. Однако, на основании нервных клеток красно-зеленого, сине-желтого цветов, и каналов противника совпадающей яркости, и с точки зрения психологической (psychophysically) оставалось неуловимым и спорным моментом. Текущие данные примата, относящаяся к сетчатке глаза физиология ячейки нервного узла делит их на три широкие группы, виды, отражающие их аксональное предназначение в пределах бокового geniculate ядра (LGN) зрительного отдела головного мозга: это P ячейки, которые заканчиваются в parvocellular слоях, М. ячейки в magnocellular слоях, и ячейках K в зонах koniocellular, вставленных между magnocellular и parvocellular слоями. Недавние данные помогли разъяснять образец корреспонденции между этими физиологическими группировками и тремя психофизическими механизмами. Канал яркости (бесцветный) Яркость (цвета) и контрастность сигналов (см. рис. 1в) в ганглиозных клетках сетчатки ipRGC являются следствием center-surround организации их рецептивных полей (центр объемного антагонизма, который относится к антагонистическим взаимодействиям между центральной и тыловых регионах рецептивных полей клетки фоторецепторов в сетчатке глаза. Центр объемного антагонизм позволяет обнаруживать края и повышение контрастности в зрительной коре) (См. рис. O/F). Эта организация уже присутствует в биполярных входах ганглиозных клеток. Компоненты представляют суммирование сигналов от небольшого количества колбочек, которые непосредственно связаны с биполярной клеткой. Компоненты объемно противоположны по полярности и отражают ингибирующие сигналы, поступающие из гораздо большего количества колбочек и имеют расширение на большую площадь, чем центр компонента, и передаются непосредственно на центральную колбочку через горизонтальные клетки ГК (см. рис.3, М, 1в).http://physiologyonline.physiology.org/content/17/3/93.full, Shapley R. Visual sensitivity and parallel retinocortical channels. Ann Rev Psychol 41: 635‒658, 1990.of ScienceMedline Однако, стереоскопическое, пространственное решение человеческих наблюдений для бесцветных стимулов намного выше, чем тот из вида М. ячейки, и таким образом получается, что ячейки P (ячейки бокового geniculate ядра (LGN) зрительного отдела головного мозга) действительно имеют достаточно высоко бесцветное пространственное решение, и также вносят свой вклад в канал светимости или яркости (бело-серо-чёрное, бесцветное зрение). Замечание При рассмотрении вопросов визуального цветного зрения следует различать и отличать понятия яркость света (физическая величина) от яркости цвета (биологическая величина). Яркость цвета связана с цветным и чёрно-белым зрением, нашим личным, биологическим восприятием световых видимых более слабых лучей (электромагнитных колебаний) (см. дневное зрение), с колбочками S,M,L, (синих, зелёных, красных) с пиком длиной волны более 496 нм, которые нашим глазом воспринимаются как '''очень яркие (вопросы приспосабливаемости и выживания живых организмомв), хотя они физически по энергетике более слабые. У них частота колебаний волн более низкая, чем у синих, УФ лучей (длина волн менее 496нм). Дневной образ жизни животных связан с окружающей средой обитания, где в основном все объекты освещены дневными лучами света, а прямой и отражённый видимый спектр света содержит основные видимые лучи S,M,L,, которые более слабые, но биологически отбираются как наиболее яркие. Понятно, почему мы не видим Уф лучи, рентгеновские лучи и т.д. Природа выбрала свой вариант восприятия среды обитания и защиты глаза от ненужных ей сильных УФ, фиолетовых, высокочастотных синих лучей с длинами волн менее 498 нм. Например, синие, УФ лучи с длинами волн менее 496 нм для глаза являются не яркими, и колбочками не воспринимаются, т.к. они блокируются от попадания на колбочки ганглиозными и биполярными клетками сетчатки глаза, хотя они более мощные! (Парадокс). (См. рис. Ф). При решении задачи на различение лучей при слабом освещении в условиях цветного зрения — "монохромных лучей" с длинами волн менее 498нм, в условиях "ночного видения" служат экстерорецепторы, называемые палочками, которые имеют пик чувствительности вокруг 496 нм и менее с фотопигментом высокой чувствительности при слабом освещении родопсином к лучам синим и УФ с высокой частотой колебаний (менее 496нм). (Колбочки их не воспринимают). Откуда биологические понятия яркости и контрастности цвета при зрении отличаются от физическbх понятий яркости и контрастности света. Сине-желтый канал S колбочки (синие) морфологически и биохимически отличны, и они редко распределены на периферии центральной ямки фовеа, включая ~10 % населения колбочек. Схема (см. фиг.2), котораую использует сигнал ячейки S, чтобы создать синий-желтый сигнал противника, была достаточно хорошо разъяснена недавними экспериментами, используя в пробирке подготовленную живую сетчатку примата Dacey DM. Parallel pathways for spectral coding in primate retina. Ann Rev Neurosci 23: 743‒775, 2000.of ScienceMedline Клетки нервного узла с сине-желтым сигналом — от воспринимаемых монохроматических лучей являются маленькими, bistratified клетками с древовидными ветвями и во внутренних и во внешних тонких пластинках внутреннего сетевидного слоя (IPL, см. рис.B) , где расположены биполярные Bi и амакриновые клетки A''' сетчатки глаза. Эти клетки нервного узла имеют аксоны, которые разветвляются в зонах koniocellular LGN и поэтому являются элементами физиологического koniocellular канала Martin PR. Colour processing in the primate retina: recent progress. J Physiol 513: 631‒638, 1998.Full Text Их внутреннее древовидное строение получает синаптический вход от биполярной клетки '''Bi, которая выборочно связана с колбочками S (рис. 2). Легкие ответы колбочки S bipolars еще не были зарегистрированы, но это хорошо определено, что биполярные клетки содержат аксоны, которые разветвляются во внутренней подтонкой пластинке IPL, деполяризуют (возвращают биосигнал назад) или bipolars (раздвоенный характер действия) биполярной колбочки-S, как предполагают, является источником синего цвета — на ответе bistratified клетки нервного узла. Также предполагается, что колбочка-S bipolars напоминает другие биполярные клетки, находящиеся в наличии, которые окружают центр восприимчивых областей. Наиболее вероятный источник окружения — специфический тип горизонтальной клетки H''', определённой как H2, в которй одинаково взвешены колбочки L, М., и ответы колбочки-S. Таким образом сигнал, переданный к bistratified клеткам нервного узла биполярным колбочкам S был бы спектральным противником. Кроме того, эксперименты, используя фармакологические агенты, известных, чтобы блокировать передачу от фоторецепторов до деполяризации (блокировка передачи биосигнала) bipolars устраняют не только синий цвет на ответе, но также и большую часть желтого цвета — от ответа bistratified клеток ( bistratified клетки, являются ганглиозными клетками сетчатки глаза, чьи тела клеток находятся в слое ганглиозных клеток '''GC в сетчатке . Bistratified клетки получают информацию от биполярных клеток Bi и амакринных клеток A. Bistratified клетки проецируют свои аксоны через зрительный нерв и зрительный тракт к koniocellular слоям в наружное коленчатое тела (LGN), synapsing с koniocellular клеток) нервного узла. Таким образом кажется, что колбочка-S с биполярным сигналом к внутреннему дендриту может составлять сине-желтое сопротивление в большинстве случаев наблюдаемого в ответе bistratified клетки (ганглиозные клетки ipRGC) нервного узла. Нервные клетки узла со спектральным противником, синим клеткам — от ответов также отказались, но они, кажется, намного более редкие, чем синие клетки S и не были изучены с внутриклеточными методами. Однако, в дополнение к связям с биполярными клетками B''' колбочки S, описанным выше, также связываются с подмножеством маленьких bipolars (биполярными клетками) подобно тем, с которыми связывается L и М. колбочки (см. ниже). Таким образом, синий цвет из тропы вероятно вовлекает ячейки P, но причины для этого различия в схеме и для числовой неустойчивости между этими двумя тропами пока не ясны. Красно-зеленый канал thumb|250px|Фиг.3;Схема формирования колбочками L и М. красно-зелёного сигнала на базе оппонентности выделения яркого, центрального сигнала на фоне окружающих, менее ярких http://physiologyonline.physiology.org/content/17/3/93.fullL и М. виды колбочек все вместе формируют довольно регулярную шестиугольную область осуществления выборки внутри и вокруг ямки жёлтого пятна (см. фиг.3). А при отдельном рассмотрении видов L и М. колбочек, кажется, что они распределены беспорядочно и так, что в итоге маленькие участки сетчатки могут содержать сгустки чистых L или чистых М. видов колбочек. Кроме того, L колбочки вообще превосходят численностью М. колбочек примерно от 2 до 1 раза, хотя отношение может измениться величиной в 4 раза даже среди людей с нормальным цветным зрением. Эти исследования имеют существенные последствия, чтобы понять кругообороты, ответственные за красно-зеленое сопротивление (отбор) и бросать вызов предположению, что требуется стереоизображение связей между колбочками и postreceptoral нейронами. Обильное физиологическое и анатомическое содержание вовлекает P ячейки как клеточный коррелят красно-зеленого канала противника (см. Зрительная кора), но точная схема остается пока спорной. Большая часть противоречия вращается вокруг вопроса, действительно ли сопротивление, наблюдаемое в ячейках P требует, чтобы механизмы противника (оппонентного отбора цвета), которые обычно приравниваются с центром и окружением из восприимчивой области, могут быть выборочно связаны или с L или с М. колбочками. «Рано» модели предложили, чтобы центр и окружение были выборочно связаны с типами колбочек противника. Недавнее свидетельство бросает вызов этой идее и для центра и для окружения и поддерживает альтернативную модель, известную как '''случайная модель связи, которая не требует чтобы центр или окружение были выборочно связаны с колбочками одного типа Dacey DM. Parallel pathways for spectral coding in primate retina. Ann Rev Neurosci 23: 743‒775, 2000.of ScienceMedline Специфика окружения Внеклеточная регистрация от ячеек P, или их целевых нейронов в ядре LGN (en:Lateral_geniculate_nucleus), привела к непоследовательным результатам; некоторые авторы сообщают, что нейроны окружает определенную колбочку, другие, что они не окружают. Однако, недавнее гистологическое исследование на уровне внутриклеточного анализа показало, что имеются горизонтальные ячейки, которые производят окруженные ответы маленького bipolars, и по-видимому ячеек P, и что они невыборочно связаны с L и М. колбочками Dacey DM. Parallel pathways for spectral coding in primate retina. Ann Rev Neurosci 23: 743‒775, 2000.of ScienceMedline но также что отношение входа L:M в ядро LGN может измениться значительно. Результаты также отличаются в отношении вокруг размера окружения; некоторые результаты указывают, что они пространственно с одинаковым протяжением относительно центра, другие же, что они являются большими, чем центр. Один способ урегулировать эти несоответствия был предложен Мартином Martin PR. Colour processing in the primate retina: recent progress. J Physiol 513: 631‒638, 1998.Full Text который утверждал, что механизмы, типа шунтирования, запрещения могли заставить эффективное место, постоянное, состоящее из горизонтальных ячеек, быть намного меньшим, чем размер их восприимчивой области как измерено у сома. Учитывая неоднородное распределение L и М. конусов, меньшие космические константы увеличивают вероятность, что сигнал от горизонтальной ячейки будет во власти одного типа колбочки. Это предложение также подтверждается наблюдением окружения, которые являются определенными ячейками, которые являются меньшими и более вероятно быть расположенными на одинаковых расстояниях относиткльно восприимчивых «полевых» (точек, непосредствено близко расположеннных к фотодатчику при микроскопии) центров. Специфика центра В областях сетчатки внутри и вокруг ямки, P ячейки, как известно, получают вход от единственных маленьких биполярных ячеек, которые в свою очередь связаны с единственным L или М. колбочками. Таким образом специфика колбочки, являющейся системы центра, является автоматической в центральной сетчатке (рис. 3). Эта комбинация единственного входа колбочки в центр и смешанному входу колбочки в окружение фактически гарантирует, что центр, окружённый центральными ячейками P, будет спектральным противником. На больших расстояниях от ямки, хотя маленькие bipolars продолжают получать вход от единственных колбочек, P ячейки нервного узла, получают вход от увеличивающихся чисел маленького bipolars и таким образом это увеличивает числа конусов. Если ячейки P беспорядочно связаны с маленьким bipolars, и таким образом с L и М. колбочками, специфика колбочки восприимчивого полевого центра ожидалась бы, что она уменьшиться с увеличивающимся расстоянием от ямки (рис. 3). На самом деле, человеческая цветная чувствительность действительно уменьшается значительно с увеличивающимся расстоянием от ямки, и Коровяк и Королевство Mullen KT and Kingdom FAA. Losses in peripheral colour sensitivity predicted from «hit and miss» post-receptoral cone connections. Vision Res 36: 1995‒2000, 1996.of ScienceMedline показали, что наклон этого снижения близко соответствует снижению в селективности колбочек центров ячейки P, которая предсказана в соответствии со случайной схемой связи. Однако, есть немного неуверенности относительно того, действительно ли цветное сопротивление, показанное периферийными ячейками P достаточно, чтобы выдержать периферийное цветное видение. И некоторые авторы предложили, что перцепционные красно-зеленые дискриминации могли быть установлены вместо этого механизмом, подобным синей-желтой схеме, описанной выше Calkins DJ and Sterling P. Evidence that circuits for spatial and color vision segregate at the first retinal synapse. Neuron 24: 313‒321, 1999.of ScienceMedline В этом представлении P ячейки требуются только для того, чтобы обеспечить высоко пространственное решение. Пока, однако, нет никакого свидетельства, чтобы поддержать существование красно-зеленых ячеек нервного узла противника кроме ячеек P. С другой стороны, недавняя бумага Мартина и др Martin PR, Lee BB, White AJR, Solomon SG, and Ruttiger L. Chromatic sensitivity of ganglion cells in the peripheral primate retina. Nature 410: 933‒936, 2001.Medline предлагает, что цветное сопротивление в периферийных ячейках P может фактически быть более чем адекватным, чтобы поддержать перцепционную работу. Эти авторы сообщают об этом, как раз, когда на большом расстоянии, как 10 мм от ямки, P ячейки в обезьянах макаки могут быть столь же чувствительными к красно-зеленому контрасту как их foveal копии. Они подтверждают объяснение тем, что кроме того это является полностью совместимым со случайной моделью связи. Восприимчивые полевые центры ячеек P в их образце были типично кратки в форме, со средней круглой анизотропией 1.8. Это, в комбинации с неоднородным распределением L и М. колбочек создает ситуацию, в которой форма восприимчивой области могла быть подобрана к местным участкам L или М. колбочек, приводя к относительно высокой степени специфики колбочки (рис. 3). Используя моделирования опыта, основанные на фактическом L и М. распределений конуса в человеке и сетчатках макаки, они сообщают, что даже маленькие анизотропии могут драматично изменить отношение L и М. при входе колбочки в восприимчивый полевой центр ячеек P. Они заключают, что высокая степень цветного сопротивления в периферийных ячейках P весьма последовательна со случайной моделью связи и что нет никакой потребности постулировать дополнительные механизмы, чтобы поддержать периферийное цветное видение. Эти результаты, однако, действительно представляют дилемму в этом, и чувствительность периферийных ячеек P к красно-зеленому контрасту в целых 10 раз выше, чем чувствительность человеческих колбочек к тем же самым стимулам, представленным в сопоставимых местоположениях в визуальной области зрительной системы. Таким образом степень использования противника периферийных ячеек P, с которой сигналы от chromatically используются мозгом, сохраняется. Заключения thumb|250px|Рис. 6. Принципиальная схема трихроматизма цветного зрения человека, приматов с оппонентным отбором основных базовых лучей сфокусированной предметной точки S,M,L ([[RGB) в условиях ретиномоторной реакции экстерорецепторов колбочек.]]Генетическое и нейрофизиологическое свидетельство, рассмотренное выше предлагает, чтобы строительство и операция даже сложных нервных систем не следовали за твердыми, детерминированными правилами. Случайные и вероятностные процессы могут также быть вовлечены и можно фактически лучше удовлетворить то, что обеспечивает естественное изменение, которое является необходимым основанием для развития сложных систем. Таким образом, случайная модель связи ячейки P, цветное (красно-зеленое) сопротивление является привлекательным не только потому, что это — neurophysiologically и в вероятном вычислительном отношении, но также и потому, что это обеспечивает сценарий для того, чтобы понять, как функциональный trichromacy, возможен и развился Mollon JD. «Tho' она kneel’d в том месте, где они выращивали …»: использования и происхождение примата красят видение. J Exp Biol 146: 21вЂ "38, 1989. Появление гена фотопигмента колбочки L у приматов Старого Света очевидно произошло после расхождения Старого Света и новых мировых происхождений. Напротив, биполярный карлик и ячейки нервного узла присутствует в новых мировых приматах и человекообразных обезьянах так же как приматах Старого Света с соотнешиением 1:1, отношения конвергенции от колбочек до маленьких ячеек нервного узла также присутствуют в новых мировых приматах Silveira LCL, Защита BB, Yamada ES, Kremers J, и DM Охоты. Механизмы Post-receptoral цветового видения в новых мировых приматах. Видение Res 38: 3329вЂ "3337, 1998. НаукиMedline Это ясно предлагает, что ячейки P развились как система для высокого пространственного решения перед Старым Светом / новое мировое расхождение и что схема требуемая, чтобы создавать красно-зеленый сигнал противника в perifoveal P ячейки вероятно уже присутствовала до появления фотопигмента колбочки L. Если определенные для колбочки связи с восприимчивым полевым центром и окружением не требовались, поскольку имеется случайная модель связи, то никакая дополнительная специализация не была необходима, чтобы достигнуть функционального trichromacy на уровне только сетчатки глаза. Важные остающиеся вопросы вовлекают в то, как цветные и пространственные сигналы, которые несут ячейки P отдельно расшифрованы центрально и что дополнительные эволюционные изменения в центральных тропах были необходимы, чтобы сделать функционально trichromacy возможным. Параллельная конвергенция в двух поселениях центральных нейронов, в которых пространственные детали сохранены за счет цветной специфики в одном населении и цветной специфике за счет пространственных деталей в другой, является одним возможным механизмом расшифровки. Факт, что функциональный trichromacy присутствует в тех белках женских обезьян, которые, случается, и свидетельствуют, что имеют и L и М. фотопигменты колбочки, или что прхождение сигналов в центральных тропах у этих животных является уже достаточным, чтобы поддержать обработку trichromatic, или что присутствие третьего фотопигмента может вызвать изменения, связанные с развитием в центральной передаче сигналов в головной мозг, которые являются соответствующими, чтобы обработать дополнительный сигнал. Учитывая недавний высокий темп открытий, ответы на такие вопросы должны скоро быть состоявщимися. С открытием клетки фоторецептора ipRGC (2007‒2011) c пигментом меланопсином, последние работы с применением флюоресцентной микроскопии сетчатки глаза птенцов (2006‒2007) на эти вопросы получен ответ.(см. Цветное зрение у птиц (версия Миг)). : … строительство и работа даже сложных нервных систем не должны следовать твердым, determanistic правилам. Случайные и вероятностные процессы могут также быть invloved …. (Майкл Х.Роу)http://physiologyonline.physiology.org/content/17/3/93.full Замечание При рассмотрении вопросов визуального цветного зрения следует различать и отличать понятия яркость света (физическая величина) от яркости цвета (биологическая величина). Яркость цвета связана с цветным и чёрно-белым зрением, нашим личным, биологическим восприятием световых видимых более слабых лучей (электромагнитных колебаний) (см. дневное зрение), с колбочками S,M,L, (синих, зелёных, красных) с пиком длиной волны более 496 нм, которые нашим глазом воспринимаются как очень яркие (вопросы приспосабливаемости и выживания живых организмомв), хотя они физически по энергетике более слабые. У них частота колебаний волн более низкая, чем у синих, УФ лучей (длина волн менее 496нм). Дневной образ жизни животных связан с окружающей средой обитания, где в основном все объекты освещены дневными лучами света, а прямой и отражённый видимый спектр света содержит основные видимые лучи S,M,L,, которые более слабые, но биологически отбираются как наиболее яркие. Понятно, почему мы не видим Уф лучи, рентгеновские лучи и т.д. Природа выбрала свой вариант восприятия среды обитания и защиты глаза от ненужных ей сильных УФ, фиолетовых, высокочастотных синих лучей с длинами волн менее 498 нм. Например, синие, УФ лучи с длинами волн менее 496 нм для глаза являются не яркими, и колбочками не воспринимаются, т.к. они блокируются от попадания на колбочки ганглиозными и биполярными клетками сетчатки глаза, хотя они более мощные! (Парадокс). (См. рис. Ф). При решении задачи на различение лучей при слабом освещении в условиях цветного зрения — "монохромных лучей" с длинами волн менее 498нм, в условиях "ночного видения" служат экстерорецепторы, называемые палочками, которые имеют пик чувствительности вокруг 496 нм и менее с фотопигментом высокой чувствительности при слабом освещении родопсином к лучам синим и УФ с высокой частотой колебаний (менее 496нм). (Колбочки их не воспринимают). Откуда биологические понятия яркости и контрастности цвета при зрении отличаются от физическbх понятий яркости и контрастности света. См. также * Современный взгляд на световосприятие и цветное зрение * Теория оппонентного цветного зрения * Цветное зрение у человека * Оптический тракт * Наружное коленчатое тело * Зрение человека * Измерение цвета * Фотопигмент * Зрительная фототрансдукция * Зрительная кора * Острота зрения * Теория трёхкомпонентного цветного зрения Примечания Категория:Цветовое зрение